Firebending
Firebending, one of the four elemental Bending Arts, is the pyrokinetic ability to control fire. It is unique among the bending arts, as it is the only one in which the performer can spontaneously generate the element. The first human firebenders lived in a city atop a Lion Turtle during the Era of Raava, and the art later spread to the Sun Warriors, the Fire Nation, and the United Republic of Nations. Fire is the element of power, consisting of overpowering force tempered by the unflinching will to accomplish tasks and desires. However, during the Hundred Year War, a militaristic Fire Nation twisted this into firebending being fueled by rage, hatred, and anger. Firebending draws its power from the sun, and the first human firebenders derived their firebending techniques from the Dragons. Firebending is notable for its intense and aggressive attacking style and general lack of adequate defensive moves, although some notable firebenders utilize creative defensive techniques by creating large walls of fire, or shooting down incoming objects with precise attacks. Origin Fighting Style Firebenders use their chi as a source for their bending. This facet of firebending is a sharp contrast to the other bending arts, which manipulate already present sources of their element, though firebenders can also control or enhance flames nearby. Unlike other bending disciplines, firebending has few defensive moves aside from blocking and dodging, although master firebenders are able to create walls of fire to absorb incoming attacks or shoot down approaching projectiles. Firebending uses concentrated barrages of fire to overwhelm opponents before striking a fatal blow. Swift, whirling kicks and punches generate diverse shapes for offensive attacks. This strategy is probably what makes firebending arguably the most suited to pro-bending out of all the bending arts. Firebending tactics and forms have required little modification for use in pro-bending, the most noticeable difference in the restriction on the use of prolonged fire streams. Nevertheless, quick flurries of kicks and punches allow a pro-bending firebender to retain excellent mobility around the arena while simultaneously trying to push back the members of the opposing team. Circular motion is also a crucial element to the skill as it seems to "power up" and enhance the firebender's flames. When creating lightning, the firebenders often move their arms in slow, circular motions, similar to waterbenders but with more tension. As said before, firebenders often use whirling kicks or punches to create arcs, or just to power their bending. According to Iroh, fire is the element of power. Firebending Abilities *Blaze Rings and Arcs *Blocking Fire *Fire Blade *Fire Bomb *Fire Circle *Fire Daggers *Fire Lahes *Fire Streams *Fire Whip *Fireballs or "Fire-Jabs" *Flame Redirection *Shield of Fire *The Dancing Dragon Firebending Master Level *Charged Attacks *Fire Augmentation *Fire Comet *Fire Missiles *Fire Pinwheel *Interwined Fire Stream *Jet Propulsion *Pressurized Fire Stream *Wall of Flames Avatar Level Firebending *Long-Range Multiple Fire Whips Special Techniques *Blue Fire *Breath of Fire *Combustionbending *Dragon Fire *Energy Reading *Heat Control Enhanced Firebending Lightning Strengths Weaknesses Element Symbol Spirituality and Firebending Agni Kai Connection Notable Firebenders Firebending Masters *Avatar Korra *General Iroh *Lord Zuko *Mako Firebending Experts * Firebender Practitioners * Trivia * See Also *Airbending *Earthbending *Energybending *Waterbending Category:Firebending Category:Bending Arts Category:Firebenders Category:Important Term